1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to protection systems and electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic device, a storage medium and a method for protecting the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Most electronic devices are not waterproofed. If an electronic device is accidentally dropped in a pool of water, the electronic circuitry may short-circuit if the electronic device is on. If the electronic device is turned-off when dropped into the water and the user of the electronic device does not realize that water seeped into the electronic device, a short circuit may still occur if the user powers the electronic device on. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.